russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Solenn Heussaff
'Solenn Marie Adea Heussaff-Bolzico '(born July 20, 1985) is a Filipina-French VJ,actress,TV host, model,singer,fashion designer,painter,and professional make-up artist.She was one of the official castaways of Survivor Philippines: Celebrity Showdown which aired from August 30 to December 3, 2010 on GMA Network. She made it to the Final Three.In December 2010, she signed a recording contract with MCA Music, a movie contract with Regal Entertainment,and a television contract with GMA Network and GMA Artist Center. Early life Solenn Heussaff is the second child of Cynthia Adea, a Filipina, and Louis Paul Heussaff, a former French Marine of Breton descent,who is now the head of a service company SOS, for the petroleum industry. She has an older sister named Vanessa and a younger brother named Erwan.After graduating from Eurocampus (now European International School), Heussaff went on to study fashion design in Studio Berçot, Paris for three years. She also took a 6-month course in basic beauty/fashion make-up, body painting and prosthetics at L'école Fleurimont, Paris. She then proceeded further studies at the Make Up Forever Academy.Before she entered showbiz, she was an endorser of several products in and outside the country. She is currently endorsing Vitress Hair Solutions, Asian Secrets, SOLAIRE, Argentina, Century Tuna, Greenwich Pasta and Robinsons Land Corporation.Solenn Heusaff became one of the fan favorites in the reality show Survivor Philippines: Celebrity Showdown. She was also one of the most controversial castaways and even became one of the trending topics on Facebook and other social networking sites during the airing of the show. She ended up being one of the top three finalists alongside Ervic Vijandre and Akihiro Sato. The latter was declared winner.After Survivor Philippines, GMA Network already had several projects lined up for her. She became one of Richard Gutierrez's leading ladies in the film My Valentine Girls alongside Lovi Poe. In the film, she played the role of Richard's best friend who later became his girlfriend.She was also chosen as one of the leading ladies of Richard Gutierrez in the telefantasya Captain Barbell, which aired in March 2011. She currently has a makeover show on GMA News TV which also started airing in March 2011. Her role was that of a reporter named "Janna". She had a limited airing time in the show because of other projects such as Temptation Island in which she starred alongside Marian Rivera, Heart Evangelista, Lovi Poe and Rufa Mae Quinto.Heussaff released her self-titled debut album on July 17, 2011 on Party Pilipinas. She then had her first autograph signing at SM Mall and Astroplus The Block on the same day. She held her first major concert from August 19 to 26, 2011 at Teatrino Promenade, Greenhills.She released her second album entitled SOS on August 23, 2013.On August 25 after Heussaff performed her latest single, "Diva" featuring Ron Henley from her sophomore album, she was awarded her first platinum award for her self-titled album.In 2012, Heussaff began dating Nico Bolzico, an Argentine businessman. In December 2014, Heussaff announced her engagement to Bolzico. The couple got married on May 21, 2016 in Combourg, France. Television Film